


It Takes a Village

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Other, Parenting While Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: After falling in love, Rosa Amy and Gina decide to raise Iggy together.  So there's literally no way she could grow up to be anything but 100% awesome.Three snapshots from life in the Linetti-Santiago-Diaz household.





	1. Gina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Iggy is _still_ crying and Gina is hanging on to her by sheer force of will. Not a lot scares her, but even she can't help but be frightened by the idea of being found dead of exhaustion in her Cinderella rocking chair wearing her ugly flannel mommy robe with her weird gross burp cloth slung over her shoulder. She can just imagine the eulogy in the paper: _'dried breast milk all down her front, highlights clearly neglected for weeks'_. So many basic bitches would be so damn thrilled. 

 

But no matter what state they found her in, she'd still be clinging to Iggy. Dead or alive, Gina Linetti is never going to let this little girl fall. 

 

"Come on, Igs. Everyone wants Mommy's boobs, no reason for you to be any different." Iggy squirms, unable to form a secure latch even though she's been doing it fine for months. Gina wonders if she's got a tooth coming in. She'll get Amy to call her mother in the morning; she's got something like eight thousand brothers (Gina keeps losing track, and she swears there are more of them every time she asks) so Granny Santiago will know the deal. "Come on, baby girl." She shifts Iggy around. It's an awkward position for Gina; her arm sticks out like a chicken wing, but since it seems to get her daughter into the right place to finally start nursing she decides she can deal with it. 

 

The baby falls asleep before Gina can switch sides, which means her left tit is now three times the size of her right one, but she's too damn tired to deal with the pump right now. So she'll just be lopsided and leaky. It's fine; she's still fabulous. 

 

Rosa is awake when Gina gets back to bed. Of course she is, Rosa is a skittish sleeper and any movement or noise has her instantly awake and on her feet ready to fight. Gina has no idea why this is; as she loves to point out when someone is rude enough to remark on her own power naps, a lion sleeps twenty hours a day because it _can_. It’s at the top of the food chain and it has nothing to fear. But Rosa is more like an elephant; any sane person knows not to fuck with her but she still practically sleeps standing up so that she can be prepared, at an instant, to gore any predator who comes near her little herd. 

 

Someday, Gina will successfully convince her that there's nothing to fear and she can rest a bit more easily. She just needs to catch up on about a million hours of her own sleeping first. 

 

"Iggy okay?", Rosa whispers, careful not to wake up Amy. Their lover is still asleep, her mother's lessons about getting eight hours every night are deeply engrained on Amy's psyche. She also cleans her plate at dinner, regularly flosses and tossed all of her secret cigarette stash into the garbage without a backward glance the day she first moved in with Iggy. 

 

Gina had never known that good girl types could be so enticing before. She has a whole new appreciation of _Grease_ now. 

 

Gina nods and curls up around Amy, tugging Rosa down behind her to complete their usual configuration of bodies. She's still amazed at how well the three of them fit. She knows that some people must have thought she was out of her mind when she asked Milton to move out, choosing to take a chance on this instead of playing it safe with the whole Mommy-Daddy-Baby package. But Gina's got no problem with being crazy, so long as it's the _good_ kind of crazy. And as she closes her eyes to the twinned pleasures of Amy's soft hair against her cheek and Rosa's strong arm around her middle, she's got to admit that this definitely feels as good as it gets.


	2. Amy

Iggy comes running up the stairs, a clamor of banging doors and thundering feet making it very clear that she's home. Amy puts her casework aside and rises to her feet for a hug, gathering up the excited little girl in her arms. She still loves to see Iggy in her girl scout uniform; she can't help but be secretly proud that her choice of extracurricular activity is the one that her daughter loves best. Much to Gina's chagrin, Iggy had rebelled against dance lessons by claiming the shoes hurt her feet and thankfully Rosa hadn't been able to locate any weapons training classes for girls under eight. But Iggy had taken to the scouts with the same enthusiasm that Amy remembered from her own childhood and it's become part of the bond they share. 

 

Amy is knows Iggy doesn't have a favorite mother. Of course not; that would be crazy! But if she _did_ have a favorite, Amy is also pretty sure it would be her. Although of course she'd never say it out loud. 

 

She gathers up the little girl onto her lap for their monthly badge day ritual. Iggy squirms with delighted anticipation of the reveal to come. "Eyes closed, Mommy", she reminds Amy. 

 

Amy scrunches her eyes tightly shut. "They're closed", she promises. She begins the countdown. "Three... two... ONE!" She opens her eyes to find Iggy's brand new 'First Aid' badge being held about an inch from her face. "Wow! It's gorgeous! Maybe your nicest one yet!" 

 

She says that about all the badges, but Iggy doesn't seem to notice. She's always too enamored with her new achievement. The little girl is Amy's true daughter in every way except biology, and she adores these little symbols of goals she achieved and skills she's learned. "Can we sew?" 

 

Amy nods. "Give me your sash and go get the sewing kit." 

 

 Iggy is slow and deliberate in her selection of needle and thread; this is her part of the sewing task and she takes it seriously. She carefully threads the needle and ties the knot, then passes her completed work to Amy so that she can do her part.

 

As she stitches, Amy asks Iggy which badge she'd like to try next. There are been some intriguing additions to the collection since Amy's scouting days. Digital photography is an option now, and programming robots. There's even a badge for detective skills, which she's secretly been hoping all year that Iggy will choose. But her daughter, proving once again that no one can break your heart like a child, smiles sweetly and says the last words Amy wants to hear. "How about 'Independence'?" 

 

Amy draws a deep breath. It's not that she doesn't want Iggy to be independent; of course she does, in time. But they aren't likely to have any more children. All three of them are in their forties now and their lives don't give them a lot of free time for finding a sperm donor, taking hormone therapy and undergoing fertility treatments, not to mention actually having and raising a newborn. So Iggy is probably going to be it for them, and Amy can hardly be blamed for wanting to postpone her growing up just a tiny bit. "Are you sure, Igs? Remember, there are lots of choices. They have one in horse riding, remember?" She has no idea where people ride horses in Brooklyn, but if Iggy wants to do it then between the three of them they'll find a way to make it happen.

 

Iggy is easily as stubborn as any of her mothers though. "I want to do 'Independence'. You get to make a budget!" 

 

And the fact that she sees that as an irresistible treat is enough to remind Amy that, no matter how big Iggy gets, she'll always be Amy's kid. So she just nods her head as she cuts the thread on her daughter's latest treasure. "A budget! Why didn't you say so? Get your notebook out, honey; we've got some planning to do!"


	3. Rosa

Rosa doesn't bother to tell Iggy to pay attention. When she's the one talking, her daughter knows it's important, and vice versa. That's always been their dynamic, ever since Iggy learned how to understand the way language works, and Rosa's secretly thrilled that it's continued to this day. Her wives are constantly complaining that their daughter has become a typical teenager, withdrawn and secretive, and nothing they do seems to change that. But Rosa knows better. Iggy's not just a teenager; she's a _Diaz_. And that requires a certain set of tools to deal with. 

 

"The Yamaha SR was a good choice. It's got a 400cc engine, so it's got more juice than some wussy 250." Rosa circles the bike, getting to know it and silently warning it about the precious cargo it's about to bear. "But not too much; it's not going to be overwhelming. It's a good bike to learn on." 

 

"You've got 1100cc's", Iggy points out. "Your Indian Scout Sixty." 

 

"Yep", Rosa confirms. "I do. And I'm a highly skilled rider with thirty years of experience with every conceivable kind of weather and terrain. You, on the other hand, are a punk-ass kid who's only just starting to learn. Any questions?" 

 

Most kids would get sullen at this point, but Iggy merely shakes her head. "No ma'am." 

 

Rosa allows herself a small smile before continuing. "It's lightweight and it's got a narrow profile. Tell me why that's important." 

 

"It'll be easier to handle, even though the seat's a bit high." Rosa was right; Iggy really does still listen. 

 

"Easier, not easy. Handling a motorcycle is never easy and don't let a starter bike fool you into thinking it is. Remember, you have zero margin for error on one of these things. You fall; you're fucked. And then _I'm_ fucked, because your moms will tear me apart with their bare hands if anything happens to you while you're riding." 

 

Iggy's smirk means she knows it's true. "So why are you letting me do it?" 

 

Rosa cocks her head. "Could I stop you?" 

 

It means something to her that her daughter actually takes a moment to think about the question. "No", she eventually decides. "I mean, you could make me wait until I'm older. But you couldn't stop me from doing it eventually." 

 

"Right", Rosa agrees. "And if you're going to do it, I want you trained by the best. And that means me." 

 

The truth is, Amy and Gina wouldn't need to kill Rosa if Iggy got hurt on the bike. If anything happened to this kid, Rosa would just die. But she reminds herself that Iggy is just as much Amy's and Gina's as she is Rosa's. And that means that she respects rules too much, and values herself too much, to take any stupid risks.

 

The thought reassures her. "Okay, best feature of the SR? It's got a kick start, not a push button. Remind me why that's a good thing." 

 

A lifetime of learning about bikes with Rosa means the answer is right on the tip of Iggy's tongue. "Because it's a motorcycle. Not a damn dishwasher." 

 

"Correct." Rosa takes one last look to freeze the moment in her mind. Enigma Linetti, seconds before she drives a motorbike for the first time. Her beautiful, brilliant daughter, hers and Amy's and Gina's and Milton Boyle's and who would have ever thought it was possible that she'd turn out this amazing? And then she hands the kid her very own helmet, which Rosa picked out herself because even with her generous allotment of parents there's no one who can protect her girl like she can. 

 

"Okay, Iggy. Let's see you fly."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Missy for Poly Trolley 2018. Missy, you are a joy to write for and I hope you like your gift!


End file.
